Sometimes Angels Need Demons
by ZephyrRide027
Summary: When Angel is framed, she gets kicked out. After getting kicked out, she gets captured by a man who abuses her because of her wings, but before she is killed by the man, she is saved by a vigilante named Alex, who has been considered a demon and is nicknamed "Zephyr". What will happen to them? WARNING: Mentions of Child abuse and rape.
1. Prologue

If you are reading this, you probably thought this was about Max and her adventures to save the world. However, this is about me, Angel. I am in the flock, or at least I was.

If you don't know about us then I will explain to you more about us. We have 2% Avian DNA and the rest human. I have this ability to read people's minds and I can also manipulate people to do what I want. However, it doesn't work for some people. We were created by a group of scientists that worked at a place called "The School". They ran experiments on us and treated us horribly. Then one day, this scientist named Jeb Batchelder came and saved us from there. He took us to this E-shaped house that were in the mountains of Colorado, far away from The School. He raised us like we were his children, but then a few years after rescued us, he just disappeared. We thought he was dead.

Years later, the school found us and captured me and took me back to The School, where I find out that Jeb Batchelder was alive and well and betrayed us for the school. While i was there, i found out that everyone of us had parents and most of us were kidnapped from them except for me and my brother, gazzy. Our parents gave us away for money. The flock then rescues me from there and we head toward New York so we can find out more about them, where we find out that Ari, the leader of the erasers, was Max's brother, which shocked us all.

A little while after that, erasers came after us again and they shocked us when we saw they had wings put on them. We also saw that Ari was brought back to life and he and Fang got into a fight. Ari injured Fang badly, which caused him to go to the hospital, where we met a woman who worked for the FBI named Anne Walker. She took us in and gave us a home. She also gave us a chance to go to an actual school. While staying with her, we found Iggy's parents and he went to live with them, but later came back after finding out that they were going to use his wings so they can gain money. We also found out that Anne Walker worked for the school and she helped create us. Erasers came after us soon after finding out the truth, but we escape from them and head down south to investigate this company called Itex, who are planning to get rid of half of the world's population. Max was later kidnapped and replaced by a Max clone. She soon after escapes and is forced to fight the clone, but instead of killing the fake Max, she lets her live.

A little bit later, everyone but Max and Fang are kidnapped and they try to save us, but are soon after captured as well. I then decide to pretend I am working with Itex so I can get them out. I succeeded with the help of Ari and Jeb. We escaped right before the whitecoats were gonna kill the flock. Max brought Ari with us and the flock didn't agree. Max and Fang got into a fight and the flock ended up splitting up. Gazzy and Iggy went with Fang while me, Ari, and Nudge went with Max. We went to Europe, where we were captured by Itex. There, the whitecoats made Max compete in multiple tests against another experiment named Omega, who they claim to be better than Max in every way. I was able to get the other experiments in the courtyard to riot against the whitecoats, which shocked them. The riot soon turned into a battle between good and evil. While everyone was fighting each other, Ari expired, which was sad, considering he was still very young. We later found out that Fang used his blog to get kids around the world to take down Itex and they succeeded. We reunited the flock soon after and had Ari's funeral. After the funeral, Jeb came to the flock and told them that I was always on the schools side, which is a lie, but they believed him because he had papers that agreed with him. He made me get kicked out of the flock.

My name is Angel, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

I have been fling for a few days now and I don't know where I am. I feel tired and weak as I continue to beat my wings. I was scanning the ground for somewhere to rest and I couldn't find a place anywhere. All I could find is heavy forestry with no gaps where I can land. I spend 15 minutes searching before I finally find a small field with a river nearby. I sigh in relief before landing in the field, next to the river. I crouch onto my knees and look at the water. 'It seems clean enough...' I think to myself before scooping water into my hands and drinking it. I was relieved almost instantly, but continued to drink more and more water before I was full. I sigh with happiness before looking at my reflection and frown. I start remembering the Flock and how we were happy together. 'I wish they believed me...I miss them...'

I think to myself before sighing and getting up and moving to turn around, but I sensed someone behind me and I whip around to defend myself. The person, however, was too fast and pinned me to the ground. I struggled against the person and I realized it was a man. I tried to get into his mind as i struggled, but it was like I was blocked out. The man smirked before speaking. "well, well...look what we have here...*he grabs one of my wings and stretches it out, making me scream in pain. "you're one of those freaks made by that company...Itex wasn't it?" He seems to ask himself that question before shrugging and smirking. "I can have some fun with you..." He says before hitting me in the back of the head and knocking me out.

-timeskip-

I groan before opening my eyes only to see the dimly lit room again. I don't remember how long I have been here. All I can remember is the pain of being beaten by the man and the coldness of the air. My clothes were ripped and most of my skin is exposed. My wings are broken and shackled to the wall as were my arms. I couldn't move my legs without them being in extreme pain, indicating that they are broken. I might even have a few broken ribs. My chest still bleeds from where he used his knives on me. The slashes were't deep and probably should have healed, but he put something on the knife, making it harder to stop bleeding. The wounds were just dripping, as they have been for the past day. I hear the rumbling of thunder, indicating a thunderstorm is near. I blink weakly for a minute, waiting for something before hearing the slamming of an door opening and seeing his outline in the darkness head down the stairs. My eyes widen and I try to move further away from him, tears stinging my eyes. His evil smirk could be seen through the darkness. "So...hows my little toy doing?" He asks and I whimper, making his smirk grow. "GREAT! I just came down to say my goodbyes..." At the word goodbye, I stare at him confused, which makes him laugh. "You see my toy...I have to leave and head to some other town. I can't be found out. Do you know why?" He asks and I shake my head. "Well...it's quite simple...I have killed people...adults and children alike...and I can't leave any trace that I was here...you know that...if i leave evidence behind, then i will be caught...so goodbye..."He walks over to the table across the room and grabs a gun, which makes me squirm around, trying to escape the shackles. He smirks and starts to walk over to me and points the gun at my forehead, making me freeze in utter fear. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. 'Maybe I can be at peace...' I thought, thinking that I'm going to die.

-Alex's Pov, A Few Minutes Earlier-

I drove down the dirt path with my jet black Ford F-150 Raptor. There was a house down this path that a man lived. This man has tortured and killed children and adults. I need to put an end to his crimes because the government will not. I will be the law and order when the government can't. I will protect the people. I sigh softly before seeing the house and slowly coming to a stop. His name was Steven Howler, born on September 26, 1984. He is also a sadist, enjoying the pain other people deal with. 4 years ago, his urges to see someone in pain became so great that he kidnapped a man and tortured him before killing him. Every few months he killed again and the police couldn't figure it out. 1 year ago, he started to torture and kill children. He killed more frequently and each one was more frequent and more gruesome. All the children who became his victims were raped at least once, male or female, as well as multiple slashes and broken bones. One was even burned slowly and painfully until he died. I grab my mp-412 revolver and get out of the car and walking stealthily towards the house. I get near the house and lean against the wall, slowly making my way towards the front door. I open the door slowly and sigh in relief, not hearing a single creek form the hinges. I hear a boom, indicating that there is a thunderstorm nearby and I sigh softly before heading inside, my gun ready to fire. I slowly search the house, but frown not finding him. I was about to leave until i saw a open door with a voice inside. I slowly head toward the door and see that it leads to the basement. I slowly walk down the stairs, the voice getting louder as I stick to the shadows. In the basement, it is very dim and only a small lightbulb was illuminating part of the room, revealing a small girl about 7 or 8. She had blood all over her and most of her clothes were ripped, revealing a lot of her skin. There was also a lot of blood around her waist, indicating that she was raped. Her arms were chained up as well as her...WINGS?! I stare at the wings in shock, they were a bright white, or would be if they weren't covered in blood. They also looked disfigured. After a few moments of staring. I see that Steven was talking to her and I listen in the shadows. "...I have killed people...adults and children alike...and I can't leave any trace that I was here...you know that...if I leave evidence behind, then I will be caught...so goodbye." He says before taking the gun and pointing it at her forehead. She froze and closed her eyes and my eyes widened before aiming my gun at the man and firing

-Angel's Pov-

I hear a loud bang and I close my eyes as tight as I could. I hear a thud of something falling to the ground. I became confused because I didn't feel any pain. I open my eyes slowly to come to the sight of the man that kidnapped me on the ground, bleeding from the head. I looked around confused as to why he died, but my question was answered at the sight of a person in the shadows, holding a gun that was pointing where the man was standing, its barrel smoking.

* * *

 **Hello! This is the First actual chapter in Sometimes Angels Need Demons! Second chapter if you count the prologue. I just wanted to say that I do not own the characters from the Maximum Ride series. I only own my OC Alex. I also wanted to say that I will be uploading chapters when I can. I have school so it will become difficult to upload chapters. I might upload once every week. Just wanted to let you know. This is ZephyrRide027. Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! This is ZephyrRide027 and I want to thank everyone who is reading this story of mine. I feel happy that people would actually read this. I was expecting far fewer people to read this story. Anyway I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been stuck in school and all of that. Advanced classes are a pain...anyway...HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Angel's POV

I stared at the man in fear. I kept trying to get into his mind, but it was blocked. I had no way of getting into his head. I saw that he was wearing a trench coatwith a black shirt underneath. He also had sleek black jeans and combat boots. His trench coat ***** was all black with dark purple lining and a dark purple colored wolf ****** on his shoulders. He lowered his gun and slowly walked out of the shadows. His hair was jet black and his eyes were dark purple.

He walked toward me and my eyes widen before struggling against the chains as hard as I could. He sheathed his gun and took out a katana, making me notice the two sheaths on his back, one still in a sheath while he held the other. At the sight of the katana, I closed my eyes tightly, before hearing the sound of a fast moving blade and the sound of chains being broken as the pressure on my wrists and wings from the shackles is removed and I feel myself fall.

I expected myself to hit the ground and feel a lot of pain, but instead fall onto something soft. I hear the sword enter the sheath and I slowly open my eyes. I find myself looking at concerned and kind eyes. I realize that I am in his arms as he sits against the wall and holds me. I whimpered in fear, thinking he was going to hurt me as well. A breeze moves through the room and touches my almost naked body, making me shiver. The man notices and takes off his sheaths before taking off his coat and covering me. At first, I tense up, but it was so warm and surprisingly comfortable that my body snuggled into it involuntary, trying to warm myself up as much as I could.

He smiled softly at me before speaking. "Do you mind telling me your name little one?" I gasped at his voice, as it was very soft and comforting, something that I haven't heard in a long time. My eyes were probably as wide a saucers. He chuckles before speaking softly to me again. "Can you tell me your name?" I open my mouth and try to speak, but it only comes out as a squeak. He chuckles again before putting the sheaths on his back and slowly getting up too quickly, scaring me and making me cling to his shirt and bury my face into it. I felt his arms adjust and he started to rub circles into my back, comforting me. I slowly start to relax in his arms as he carried me away from the basement and out onto the porch, where I realized it was raining.

He then ran into the rain, using his body to shield me as the rain hit us. The rain was pouring and lightning struck nearby, making a loud explosion, making me quickly scream and hide my body under his coat. After a few moments of running, I hear the sound of a vehicle door opening and us getting in before the door closed, muffling the sounds of the storm.

Alex's POV

I ran through the rain toward my truck. I heard lightning strike near, making a very loud explosion and I manage to hear a scream from the little girl and I look down at her to see her hide under my coat. I soon make it into my truck and shut the door, sighing in relief as I sit in the backseat.

I looked down at the girl who was hiding under my coat and smile. "Your safe little one...you can come out now." I spoke to her in a gentle voice. She slowly peaked from under the coat before sitting up in my lap. She looked up at me for a quick moment before opening her mouth to speak. However, she ended up yawning, which made me laugh before asking softly, "Tired little one?" She blushed before nodding and I pick her up from my lap before laying her on the back seat. "Sleep...I promise no one will hurt you..." I say softly after noticing her fearful expression. I move to crawl to the front seat before hearing a small and shy voice. "P-P-Promise?" I turn to her and smile before grasping her small and frail hand between both of mine, which causes her to tense up. "Yes. I promise." I tell her with a caring and soft, yet firm voice. She nods before closing her eyes and snuggling into the coat. I gently let go of her hand and crawl into the front seat, starting the truck and turning on the heat before hearing a tired voice. "Thank you..." I turn to look at the girl, but she is already fast asleep, snoring softly. I grin at her before quietly replying. "Its no problem"

-timeskip-

It took 2 hours, but I made it to the safe house. It was an abandoned mechanic garage given to me by a friend. I have multiple safe houses in the country and this is one of them. It has everything from food and clothes to weapons and ammo. I open the garage with a button on my truck ceiling and driving inside and parking, closing the door in the process. I tried to make sure no one was following us on the way here and I nearly was by a SUV, but I lost them quickly. I get out of the truck before going to the back of the truck and getting the girl out. I walk over to the couch and set her down before getting some medical supplies and checking her injuries.

I found out her legs are broken, as well as her ribs. I found multiple bruises and cuts on her chest which I managed to fix up. At her front hip, there was multiple scarring, telling me she was raped repeatedly. The fact made me sick to my stomach. I rolled her over slightly so I could look at her back and I remember her wings. I see her white wings and notice how disfigured they were. I gently check her wings, making sure not to damage them any further. I kept feeling parts of the wings that were disfigured badly and the bones were broken. I check her back to find more bruises and scaring. and there was also scarring at her butt, telling me she was raped there was well. I grit my teeth before wrapping her injuries and setting all of her bones correctly. I then get up and get some clothes her size before putting them on her.

I gently cover her before moving to the kitchen and fixing food. I decided on beef and opened the freezer to get it. I found it and took it out before preparing it for cooking. I placed seasoning on it and preheated the oven. After a few minutes, I placed the beef into the oven before closing the oven and setting the timer. I turned to get a drink before hearing a scream and I immediately run to the girl, who is thrashing wildly and crying loudly. I pick her up and hold her close. "Wake up! Your safe! Its ok! no one can hurt you..." I say, shaking her and making her eyes shoot open and look around wildly. When she sees me, she buries her face into my chest as her whole body shakes with her sobs. I rock back and forth and hold her comfortingly, rubbing circles into her back. After a few minutes, she is now only whimpering and sniffling. "Your safe...my name is Alex...I will protect you...can you tell me your name?" I ask softly when she is calm enough. She doesn't respond for a moment, which makes me think that she won't talk, but surprises me when she speaks up. "A-Angel...M-My name i-is A-Angel..."

* * *

 **Hello Readers! What do you think? Send me your reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Have a good one! This is ZephyrRide027. Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alex's POV**

"After a few minutes of us holding each other, she slowly pulls away and stares into my eyes as I do the same. 'Angel...it fits her well...' I think as I look at her features. She suddenly looks down and begins to tremble as tears start to form. "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I made your s-shirt w-wet..." She says quickly and hoarsly and closes her eyes tightly. I frown down at her. "You don't have to be sorry. That man is dead...you won't get hurt by him ever again." I say as softly and quietly as I can. She slowly opens her eyes and trembles less, letting out small sniffles. "Are you thirsty?" I ask softly and she slowly nods. I nod before speaking softly. "I'll get you some water." I slowly get up before quickly walking into the kitchen and fixing her a glass of water. I look back to see her watching me and she quickly looks back down. I slowly walk over to her and gently hand her the glass. She eyes it warily before slowly taking it and sipping it. After taking the sip, she starts gulping down the water and finishes in less than a second. She breathes heavily after finishing it and I smile before speaking. "I have food being fixed right now...It wont be done for about an hour." She nods before looking around. "Where am I?" She asks quietly. "This is my safe house...I have a bunch of them all over the country..." I answer and she looks at me confused. "Why...why are you hiding?" She asks confused and I sigh softly. "Its a long story...but I guess I have time..." I smile before telling her my story.

 **-Flashback 7 years ago-(Alex is 16 at present time)**

"It was my 9th birthday and I was super excited. My parents were saying I was going to get an amazing present after I got out of school. I was heading home from school by bus and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I saw my house coming up as the bus was starting to slow down. The bus stopped and the door opened with me sprinting out not even a second later. I ran quickly towards my house excited and having a big grin on my face. I was going so fast I didn't noticed the van parked in front of my house. I ran in shouting happily. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" I ran into the living room to only freeze in shock. My father was on the floor, bleeding from the head and my mother was tied up in a chair screaming at me to run with tears falling down her face. I was about to do what my mom said, but I felt something cold touch my head as arms wrapped around me. My mother screamed again and cried harder until a deep voice screamed at her. "Quiet or the boy dies!" I started to tremble in fear as my mother slowly quiet down and whimpers. The man throws me down onto the ground before tying me up in rope as my mother quietly cries. The man faces me towards my mother as he whispers in my ear with a smirk. "We wouldn't want you to miss the show...sit back and enjoy." He slowly walks over to my mother with the gun in hand and points it at her head. She looks at him with pleading eyes. "P-please...let us go...w-we will give you anything...you don't even have to let us both live...just my son...please..." She begs him. He looks into her eyes before grinning like a psychopath. "Oh...I ain't finished yet" He then rips her clothing off as well as her undergarments, making her quietly sob before he rolled his pants down, making her shake her head. "N-no...p-please...p-please...sto-AHHHH!" She screams in pain as the man forces himself in her and continues to rape her for hours. I couldn't even move or close my eyes. I was in so much shock. When he was finished with her, she was crying heavily and trembling. He pulls his pants up before smirking down at her. "That was fun...but you now know what I have to do..." She stops crying for a moment before speaking hoarsely. "Why...why do this..." He looks directly into her eyes as he points the gun at her head and after a few moments speaks. "For fun." I ear a gun fire and my mother falling to the floor. I cry loudly hearing that as I also hear his footsteps getting closer. I close my eyes, thinking he will kill me, but instead he sighs. "Kid...since your mom asked me to not kill you...I won't...but I'm not going to just leave." I look up at him with anger in my eyes. "I...will make you pay..." I say anger laced in my voice. He sighs softly before taking his gun and pointing it at my arm. "I know...good luck..." He fired and the pain made me pass out.

 **-End flashback-**

"I suddenly felt someone small hugging me and I realize I was crying softly. I look down to see angel hugging me, which makes me feel better. I smile before hugging her back. "Thank you..." I say softly and we stay like that for a while before I hear the oven go off.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was busy with school. This is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy! This is ZephyrRide027, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

After I wiped my tears away, I gently sat her on the couch. "I will be back. I need to fix you some food."

I went to sit up, but as I got up from the couch, I felt a small hand cling to my jeans. I look over to see Angel looking up at him fearfully, holding onto the jeans tightly. At first, I was confused, but after a moment of thinking, It was suddenly clear. She was afraid of me leaving her.

I sighed before slowly crouching to her level. "Angel. I will only be a few feet away…." I spoke as softly as I could, but her fearful eyes never faltered. I sighed again. "Want me to hold you and sit with you as you eat?" I asked softly and she shakily nodded. I slowly and gently picked her up, holding her close as she curled tightly against my body. I rubbed her back, between her wings, gently and spoke softly. "There. there….Its ok. I won't leave." I heard her whimper and walked toward the kitchen with her in my hold. I gently set her down on the counter and walked over to the oven, before opening it and pulling out the meatloaf and cutting it into pieces. I looked over to her to see her looking around warily, but keeping me in her sights. I smiled softly, fixing her plate and cutting the meatloaf into pieces small enough for her to eat. I walked back over to her and sat on the counter beside her. She slowly looked up at me and I smiled down at her, before picking her up and bringing her to the table. She looked up at me confused and I chuckled, before sitting down with her in my lap. I watched as she stared up at me a little nervous. I then took a fork, before slowly stabbing a piece and handing it to her. "Here. You need to eat."

Angel's POV

I didn't understand why he was so nice to me. I was a freak wasn't I? I didn't want to argue with him as he handed me the fork. I felt so weak, I knew I couldn't fight him off, even if I tried my very best. I slowly took the fork and hesitantly put the piece of meat in my mouth. When the food hit my tongue, I couldn't help but slightly gasp at how good it was. Then, I started stuffing my mouth with the food as quickly as possible. I could hear Alex telling me to slow down, but I couldn't stop myself. I was so hungry that my mind just kept telling me to eat more and more, but after only about 10 quick bites, I felt it all coming back up. I tried holding it down, but it was too much. I leaned over and threw up everything that I ate onto the floor. I felt Alex wrap his arms around me and hold me until I threw up everything. In this entire time I was crying heavily. I started to feel hungry as I threw up. Even after all the contents of my stomach were empty, I was still dry heaving. After a while, it finally stopped. I cried heavily and buried myself into his shirt. I kept asking myself why my life was like this. Was I really meant to be hurt? After a while, I heard Alex sigh softly and I remember I threw up on his floor. I started trembling and sobbing even more, wailing into his shirt. "I'm s-s-sorry……I-I'm so s-sorry….." But instead of hitting me, he only rubbed small circles in between my wings. I found the feeling soothing and started to hear myself murr quietly. "There, there small child. You are safe here. Lets see if we can get only a little food in your stomach, ok?" I let myself slowly pull my face from his shirt as I watched him take the nearby glass of water and put the rim to my lips and helped me drink a little bit of the water. I sighed in relief as the bitter taste went away. After that, he took the fork, stabbed a small piece, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to manually feed me. This went on a few bites, before I felt my stomach was full. He tried feeding me one more piece and I shook my head and buried my face into his shirt. I heard him sigh. "Ok little one. Do you want to rest?" I was about to say no, but I felt myself quickly become tired and yawn softly. I blushed lightly and mentally cursed at myself. I felt him stand, still holding me. I peaked outside his shirt a little to see him walking to the couch. He sat down slowly on the couch and gently set me down, laying me on my side. He then slowly laid down beside me, wrapping his muscular arms around my body. I felt myself curl into his chest and couldn't help but murr softly at how warm he felt. I felt so safe and loved around him. I slowly felt myself slip into a seemingly dreamless sleep.

Alex's POV

I felt her fall asleep and sigh softly. I didn't want to wake her, so I stayed by her side. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she slept. She had herself curled into my chest and held my arm tightly. Her blond hair was all messy and she sucked on her thumb. In her sleep, her bandaged wings fluttered gently. If I were to guess, I say she was dreaming about flying high up in the sky. I felt myself grow tired and yawned. I guess I could use the sleep. She is in my arms so she probably wont have any nightmares. It also makes it so anyone who is after her have to go through me first. I slowly closed my eyes and let darkness consume my consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alex's POV**

Most people don't usually remember their dreams. I had too many nightmares in my life, and they were so frequent that I usually ended up forgetting about them. However, I could remember everything in this one, because there was nothing. No screams. No cries. No death and despair. All I saw was darkness, and it was so peaceful. I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Nothing could ever compare to this. It wasn't a great dream, but at least it wasn't a nightmare. However, all things end.

I felt myself slowly be pulled out of my dream, as I finally felt my senses go back to reality. I heard the sound of birds chirping and a very quiet and soft snore. I felt the old and stiff couch under me, and something small on my chest. I smelled dust, dirt, and…well just that. I slowly let my heavy eyelids open, but quickly close them from the brightness of the nearby window. 'Damn it…why does the sun have to rise from THAT side?' I slowly allowed his eyes to completely open, which I forced myself to deal with the brightest sunshine ever. When my eyes adjusted, I could finally saw Angel on my chest. I'm not going to lie, I was in awe at how adorable she looked. Her small body was curled up, with her laying on her left side, which I assumed was the less hurt side. I saw her chest rise and fall slowly and rhythmically. I then head a small flutter and looked to her back, where he saw her wings moving slowly. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I slowly kissed the top of the small girl's head. I slowly grabbed a tv remote and turned on the tv, to the news.

I watched the tv flicker to life and I made sure to turn it low, so Angel could rest. He watched the news just come back from a commercial break. After a moment, the anchor finally began to talk. "Hello to everyone watching. Things had gotten crazy with the revealing of Itex's true purpose: Illegal Experimentation. Children genetically modified and experimented on for the purpose of world breaking scientific discoveries. However, all they achieved in their last moments is utter humiliation and jail sentences." A female anchor said before looking to her male partner, who nodded. "Yes, Itex had been officially considered an illegal company and was forced to be shut down a few months back. Now the spotlight has shifted to a group known as the flock." I chuckle a little and roll my eyes. He knew about the flock shortly after the fiasco in Europe at one of Itex's illegal experimentation facilities. A group of genetically modified children. They were always in the spotlight ever since then, but then again…Itex was in the spotlight as well. Everyone was horrified at what Itex did. I guess they meant to say that with all the horrifying things that came to light, a lot of attention was on the company. I listened quietly as they talked, but suddenly, my mind seemed to freeze when a photo from years back was pulled up. There were 6 blurs. The anchors explained that this was the flock before the world knew the truth about Itex. My eyes focused on one. A small, blond and white blur. It was so familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was from.

Suddenly, I heard a small groan from a certain girl. I slowly turned off the tv and looked at her as she slowly woke up. I watched her very slowly open her eyes, showing those 'baby blues' as my father used to call them. She instantly stared up at me, as if trying to remember me. All I could do was smile as her wings fluttered as she thought of who I was. After a minute, it looked like she figured it out and she cuddled herself into me. She quietly yawned and I chuckled. "Are you still tired?" I asked to her in the softest voice possible. She nodded as her wings tried to stretch out, but she cried out in pain, and she stopped. I held her closer and mumbled softly. "Relax…relax….you don't need to push yourself…your wings are badly hurt…..keep them closed…." I watched her slowly nod and looked down in shame, slowly pulling her wings in.

I kissed her head and slowly sat up. "How about we get you a bath…that should wake you up. And you get to be squeaky clean!" I tried to bring up her mood while comforting her. She nodded and rest her head on my shoulder, which made me smile. I got off the couch, making sure she was comfortable as I held her. I slowly made my way to a small bathroom, which was simple. A bath, toilet, and sink was all that was there. I slowly set her on the toilet seat before turning on the water and filling it with warm water. I slowly turned to her and walked over. He crouched to her level. "I'm gonna need you to be undressed…want me to help you…..or do you want me to look away…." I asked softly. I watch her bite her lip nervously and after a minute of silence, she finally made a decision. She reached out and grabbed my hand slowly and mumbled. "H-h-help me...please." She looked up at me with those scared eyes and I slowly nodded and smiled comfortingly. I slowly removed her clothes, before moving to her bandages. I slowly unwrapped them from her body, revealing all the scarring, bruises, and wounds still healing. I stared at them in horror, still angered at how someone could hurt someone so adorable. After finishing with unwrapping, I slowly picked her back up and set her in the water. By now, the tub was full and I had stopped the faucet. After a minute of letting her relax in the tub, I grabbed a rag and soaped it up before slowly reaching to her and washing her slowly. At first, she winced and squirmed, but after a minute of gently washing, she began to relax. I smiled and kept washing her slowly, making sure to clean areas more likely to be infected if left alone. I comforted her and whispered gentle and loving words into her ear the entire time as I cleaned her. I didn't even notice myself doing it, as if it was instinctual. When I got to her wings, I made sure to be as gentle as possible when cleaning it, as I didn't want to pull feathers as I cleaned. Eventually, the water got so dirty that I had to drain the tub and fill it back up. I used this as a chance to clean off the soap on her body and after at least an hour and a half, I finally finished cleaning her. I saw all the grime and dirt on her body and in her hair and wings gone. I kissed her head and drained the water one last time before slowly grabbing a towel and drying her off gently. I wrapped it around her slowly and helped her out of the tub. At this moment, I could have sworn that I saw this big smile, but as soon as I saw it…it was gone.

Oh how I wish I could see that smile again.


End file.
